Alpha
An Alpha is the leader of a werewolf or hybrid pack such as Tyler Lockwood, the Alpha of his former Hybrid Pack, and Jackson, the Alpha of the New Orleans' Crescent Pack. Alphas are the leaders of their pack and all the other members of the pack are supposed to be under his/her command unless the alpha is challenged by another member. If the bout is won by the challenger then he/she becomes the new alpha. Meaning Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 1. In English, the noun "alpha" is used as a synonym for "beginning", or "first" (in a series), reflecting its Greek roots. Nature Alpha is the individual in a community with the highest rank. In hierarchical social animals, alphas usually gain preferential access to food and other desirable items or activities, though the extent of this social effect varies widely by species. Male or female alphas may gain preferential access to sex or mates, and in some species only alphas or an alpha pair is permitted to reproduce. Werewolves/Hybrids The Alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to maintain structure within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect not only the growth but welfare of the pack as well. The Alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced and decides on ranking, courting, assessments, and banishment of werewolves (meaning; they get thrown out of their pack). Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. All final decision will be made by the Alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The Alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack. Challenge An Alpha can be challenged for their role as head of the pack by another wolf who wants to be leader, who will not obey the Alpha. Challenges consist of the two competing to show the other wolves who is the most dominant; the wolf who is determined to be the most dominant is accepted by the other wolves as the Alpha of the pack. Known Challenges *Kimberley vs Tyler for control over Tyler's Pack - Kimberley tried to take control of the pack, but Tyler showed his superiority. However, their pack was killed by Klaus and sacrificed/betrayed by Hayley, who was working for Professor Shane. *Klaus vs Paige for control over Paige's Pack - Klaus (being the Original hybrid) wanted to make more hybrids (half werewolf and half vampire) to be his own private army, so he used Paige's Pack to attempt to make hybrids. However, Klaus was unable to create a successful hybrid without the blood of the doppelgänger. Known Alphas Ansel.PNG|Ansel † Mikaelson niklaus 2540.jpg|Klaus (Formerly) 301VampireDiaries0438.jpg|Tyler (Formerly) Hayleymarshallnew.png|Hayley Werewolveshair.jpg|Jackson Werewolf Queen Lana.jpg|Lana † Jules.PNG|Jules † 152px-Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7 23 23 pm.png|Francesca † 640px-Paige4265.png|Paige † Oliver.jpg|Oliver † Gallery CrescentAlpha0.png|Alpha's relinquishing leadership Alpha2.png Alpha3.png Trivia *The term "Alpha" was first used in a conversation between Klaus and Caroline when he proclaimed himself the Alpha male. *Tyler and Klaus were both Alpha's of a pack before their packs were killed. *Klaus' father was also an alpha and is know to be the first werewolf in possession of a Moonlight Ring. *Hayley and Jackson share the Alpha status of the Crescent Wolf Pack. See also Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural